1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing system, a job processing apparatus, and a control method thereof. In particular, it relates to a job processing system, a job processing apparatus, and a control method thereof that are capable of temporarily reducing restriction of usage of functions for specific job data in a job processing system that restricts usage of functions of a job processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one part of improving security for networked devices in recent years, increasing importance has been attached to restricting functions in print jobs, and various measures have been implemented. For example, technologies are known such as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150336 in which a print permit (ticket) authorized by a server is obtained when a user generates a print job, and this is sent with the print job to an image forming apparatus. This ticket describes which functions can be used by the user who input the job to the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus is capable of flexibly carrying out restrictions on print job execution in accordance with the ticket.
However, conventional technologies such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150336 presuppose that a ticket is obtained of the user who carried out print job generation processing each time a print job is generated and that the print job and the ticket are sent together to the image forming apparatus. Thus, print output processing is executed in the image forming apparatus always in accordance with the ticket in which is described the usage restriction information of the user who carried out print job generation processing, and therefore there is a problem that temporarily reducing restriction of usage for specific job data cannot be achieved even if this is desired.
This problem is not particularly limited to documents in image forming apparatuses, but is a problem that is inevitably encountered in various systems in cases where usage restriction of users is executed.